Gladiators
Gladiators (known as Gladiators: The Tournament of the Seven Wonders) is an Italian animated historic adventure television series that consists 26 episodes in a season and also it was distributed by Mondo TV. Plot Amid the glamour of imperial Rome during the time of Caesar Adrian, by then old and feeble, the struggle to arrogate his power intensifies. Nothing suspicious can be seen in public light, and nothing seems as though it could ever hinder Rome’s power. All while terrible plots unfold in the shadows of the thick of the lair is Canidia, the evil priestess of the god Anubis, along with her ever-faithful Catilius, who has gained the Emperor’s trust and wishes to marry into the imperial family in order to become the likely successor to the throne. Though not before getting rid of Marcus, grandson of Adrian and Rome is their only hope. If Antonino fails to buy time in announcing a conciliatory Gladiator tournament, Catilius will marry Domizia, Marcus' mother. Characters 'Main' * Ali (voiced by Alexander Morris): The 14-year old son of Niobe and Fabio. He is the chosen one to save the empire of Rome from dark forces. he joins the Sun Warriors to find his missing mother, though wrestles with deep desires to avenge the misfortune done to his family * Prince Marcus (voiced by Brian Munn): The prince of Rome, son of Domitia and grandson of Emperor Hadrian. After being separated from his mother, he journeys with the Sun Warriors to return home and save his kingdom from Dark Forces * Mambi (voiced by Veronica Taylor): white lioness that raised Ali since his childhood and acts as his protector. Her cubs were senseless killed by hunters, so she loves Ali like her own child * Mirina (voiced by Lisa Ortiz): The agile, fast and barefoot gypsy girl. Despite her poor station, very vain about her looks. A friend to Ali and competes with Dora for his affection. A skilled archer and marvelous dancer * Dora (voiced by Liza Kaplan): a slave of Emperor Hadrian's house, though materialistic and desires to look beautiful. A friend to Ali and competes with Mirina for his affection. She is skilled with horses and provides historical information for their travels 'The Sun Warriors' * Tosca (voiced by Summer Crockett Moore): The big, beautiful, strong and muscular woman. Often disrespected by those around her, she is quick to use force against anyone. Especially Pilade, who has a habit of saying the wrong things * Malone and Cabria (voiced by Wayne Grayson): The incredibly agile twins, capable of dodging knives and climbing at high speeds. They are completely identical, which comes in handy during their adventures * Pilade (voiced by Madeleine Blaustein): The low and plump man who prefers to be an actor rather than a fighter * Drudo (voiced by J. David Brimmer): A prince turned slave that leads the team. Strong, brave, and merciful. He has fallen in love with Domitia 'Supporting' * Emperor Hadrian (voiced by Dan Green): The lifelong old emperor of Rome and father of Marcus * Princess Domitia (voiced by Eva Christensen): The mother of Marcus * Heliodorus (Paramour) (voiced by Mike Pollock): The leader of the Sun Warriors and an ally to Ali * Antonius (voiced by Marc Diriason): The wise, old Roman pacifist * Niobe (voiced by Veronica Taylor): Ali's mother. She went missing after saving Ali from being killed and is believed to be dead. Finding her is Ali's main motivation for joining the Sun Warriors * Fabio : Ali's deceased father. He was killed to keep silent from revealing a conspiracy against the Emperor * Ninurta (Eliodoro) (voiced by Mike Pollock): The wise, mysterious, old man * Akisar : ' A pirate that joins the group and helps them with their trails. An excellent sailor, but somewhat suspicious in his motivations. 'Villains * Canidia (voiced by Bella Hudson): The evil, villainous and dark priestess of Anubis and a witch. She works as a physician to the Emperor and os trusted by him, though she is secretly poisoning him to help Catilius become emperor * Anubis: The Egyptian god of the dead * Gutta (voiced by Madeleine Blaustein): A warrior brought to life by Canidia and embued with the power of Anubis. Strong and merciless, he is a monster sent to destroy Ali and Marcus for "his mother's" dark goals. He gains a disturbing obsession for Mirina * Catilius (voiced by James Aaron Neil): The leader of the Roman Praetorian Guards. He aspires to be Emperor and conspires with Canidia to murder the emperor and Marcus, then marry Domitia * Caius (voiced by Marc Thompson): The governor of Rome Category:Animated television series Category:Gladiators